Two Demons, Two Loves
by CampionSayn
Summary: Just because the world thought that Naruto and Gaara were monsters didn't mean they were. This is proven when two women choose them to be their own.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: 51 sentences/drabbles doccumenting the relationships between Naruto/Hinata and Gaara/Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- Ring

Under their feet were twenty four sand rings. For Sakura, this was strange. For Gaara it was humorous.

#2- Hero

"Do you ever feel overwhelmed by you duties?"

A grin that was both unsure and positive spread over Naruto's face, causing Hinata's blush to glow.

#3- Memory

The black coffee spun and mixed the sugar Gaara had added and he tried to multi-task, trying to remember what it was Sakura had asked for; Mocha or vanilla?

#4- Box

Eyes and ears. Nose and tongue. If it would get the demon boy into the Hyuga heiress' good graces, then he would wrap them in fine lace and give them to her in a box.

#5- Run

"Clear the bridge!"

As the warning rang out, Hinata's eyes searched the wooden structure for her mate, the terrorist threat was said to be a bomb with him attatched. And there was'nt much time left.

#6- Hurricane

His chakra was near it's limit and the storm was only just beginning.

Green eyes scanned the horizan and he wondered if he was an idiot for standing in the middle of a sand storm waiting for Sakura to hurry up and dig a pregnant woman out of the ground.

#7- Wings

The flying jutsu was only in it's starter stage. And to Sakura, that meant that the elders wanted her to test it and see if she'd make something of it, or screw up for their amusement.

As it turned out, while she flew above the villiage with long red wings and Gaara surfing his sand below her, she had succeeded.

#8- Cold

Snow was collecting on Hinata's head in a hurry and it was turning to ice along Naruto's eyelashes. But they were still only half-way to the village, and still smiling.

#9- Red

"Neji, leave her alone! That male driven, fact-based logic does'nt work on her anymore!"

Stirring in the very depths of her soul, Hinata felt brave as she came out from behind the blonde demon holder, her mind made up. Ready to face her fear.

#10- Drink

Alchohol, to Sakura, was horrible. When she had turned twenty-one and her friends had taken her for a night on the town, she hadn't even ordered one glass of the stuff.

But, for her and Gaara's anniversery, she always had at least three glasses of wine.

#11- Midnight

"You do realize that cigarettes can kill you?"

Breathing out, smoke curled around in little circles, passing the moon's shadow as Gaara leaned into his pink haired beauty, landing a kiss.

"So do women."

#12- Temptation

To Naruto, most colors were too dull and plain, but Hinata's coloring, if he might say so, was perfect.

#13- View

In lighter circumstances, the pink haired girl would'nt have gotten into the water, but it was so freakin' hot in the desert and Gaara did look kinda lonely.

#14- Music

"You touch me in many, many ways..."

Straining her ears, Hinata tried to hear the rest of the strange song Naruto sang under his breath. It was sort of off key, but the lyrics made her blush profoundly.

#15- Silk

Stong, soft hands grazed over his chest and Gaara was vaguely aware that the Leaf nin was wearing the sort of fabric his bed consisted of.

#16- Cover

Under the moon and hidden in the woods was love hidden from the rest of the world. Love that came in the form of blue eyes, white gems, two sets of hands and entertwined bodies.

#17- Promise

"With this ring I, thee wed..."

The alter of the church seemed to light up with these words. The entire place filled with her family and his friends, all wearing proud expressions on their faces.

It was amazing what the little Hyuga heiress had done for the fox boy.

#18- Dream

"You're not mine. But, I wish you were."

If Sabaku no Gaara could cry, he would have. Here Sakura was, baring her soul to him and he could'nt say anything to her. He had only thought this could happen in his dreams and now it was really happening.

So, why was'nt he doing anything?

#19- Candle

"It's just old light, you know."

Holding the wax in her hands, Sakura followed the Kazekage to the edge of the library, hoping that he would find the book he needed and would let her go back to sleep.

#20- Talent

"Hina-chan, where'd you learn to cook like that? This is awsome!"

#21- Silence

The world they lived in was not always the same. Sakura's was full of life, light and shadows. Gaara's was filled with lies, silence and cruelty.

The only real thing they thought was right with the world was each other.

#22- Journey

"Bound and leap like a perfumed breaze. Bound! And of course, leap."

The quiet words leaving Hinata's mouth were not meant to be heard, for she thought herself to be alone on her mission. And she was sure she was alone, until...

"Hinata-chaaaaannnn!!!"

#23- Fire

"Nothing like a nice summer day filled with no missions, swimming in the lake and roasting blue trout."

The Hyuga heiress couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as the blonde tried to pull his fish from the fire.

#24- Strength

"You can squeeze that egg as much as you like, it's not going to break."

Sea green eyes looked up from the object of his loathing and over at the female who stood in the door with that usual smile at him.

"Well, then you break it. I want my breakfast." Gaara replied, holding the fist sized boiled egg and tossing it to her.

All she needed to do was tap it with her nail.

#25- Mask

The night sky lit with the colors of a thousand stars as the fireworks blew up, creating dazzling spectres in their wake.

And on the ground, the pink haired woman who had set them off, glanced over to the Kazekage, who's perfect emotional mask was cracking.

#26- Ice

Their was no noise from below as Naruto and Hinata crossed the bridge leading from the mainland to the island that was to be the spot for their honeymoon.

Why Hinata had chosen a frozen waste land for their more romantic time was beyond the blonde.

#27- Fall

"Come on, Hina-chan! You just let go of the pole and I'll catch you! I promise!"

Despite Naruto's promise, Hinata was having trouble making her hands let go of the solid piece of wood. She had been up here for an hour and was finding it still difficult to open her eyes.

#28- Dance

Thier feet didn't even seem to touch the ground as two sets of green eyes stared with complete attention on each other. Gaara had never experienced this before and Sakura had never experienced this with him.

#29- Body

"Is that a tattoo?"

Suddenly very aware of the position she was in, the pink haired Konoha female leapt into a standing position, making very sure to point her rear in the other direction.

#30- Sacred

There were things that were stupid to do, and then there were stupid things to do that would be remembered in history by many... because it didn't happen to them.

For Naruto and Hinata, what they had just done fell into the former catagory.

Why did Hiashi, Neji and Tsunade have to be in that church that morning?

#31- Farewells

"Why are we leaving?"

Still maintaining a tight grip on her boyfriend's wrist, Sakura continued to pull him away from the party their friends had thrown for the two to celebrate their... um, first carnal experience.

#32- World

The citizens of Konoha within the area surrounding the training fields were faintly aware of someone screaming," Four!!" Before ducking to avoid a flying, fiery globe from out of nowhere.

And then five minutes later they heard a small blue haired girl apologizing for her boyfriend's new trick.

#33- Formal

"I gotta admit, you look damn fine in a tux."

"Thank you, Haruno-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go cut myself out of these pants."

#34- Fever

Heat radiated very strongly off Naruto, and at first Hinata thought he must be using a new jutsu, but then... he collapsed.

#35- Laugh

Gaara was aware that to many, his laugh was either feared or confused as some kind of warning signal. However, to Sakura, it might actually sound nice.

Once he starts opening his mouth to let the sound out, anyhow.

#36- Lies

"I don't like this place Gaara. It looks too much like my mother's room. and it even smells the same."

Removing himself from his desk, the Kazekage followed Sakura out of the new/ old Sunagakure mental ward. He had to admit she was right. Eberything about the place was unpleasant and made him think of his early days in life. Lies around every corner.

#37- Forever

Staring out of the window, old grey eyes looked upon the stone faces that watched over Konoha. One face in particular keeping her interest. Naruto had still been young when it was carved, but if that face was going to be there, then he wanted himself to look good.

And it was.

#38- Overwhelmed

"I can't do it Naruto! It hurts too much!!"

"I know, Hinata, but it's just a few more pushes and then you're there. Come on honey, you can do this!"

Taking her husband's words to heart, Hinata put much of herself into the next push, vaguely hearing the whine of a new life.

#39- Whisper

Little hairs that were actually eyelashes fluttered in the morning light, the steady whisper of a heart pounding under Sakura's ear. And she was so happy. He hadn't left.

#40- Wait

Beyond the doors of Konoha Hospital, in the waiting room, Sabaku no Gaara paced back and fourth repeatedly passing by his three best friends, including his brother while his wife was in the delivery room.

"Gaara, don't worry. Hinata and I went throught this and she survived." Naruto commented as Gaara turned and moved to the left of the waiting room.

His words fell empty, though, as yet another round of screams came from the birthing room.

#41- Talk

"Now, kids. I want you to listen while daddy explains some things to you."

Two pairs of white eyes watched as their mother left the room and their dad came in looking horribly uncomfortable. Like he was going to go into shock if the wrong thing came out of his mouth.

"Uh... okay boys. This morning you asked mommy where babies come from."

#42- Search

"It's not here! I asked the shop keeper to hold onto it and it's not here!!"

Behind the front desk a little old man observed the new Hokage as he looked on every shelf for a pair of pearl earrings.

#43- Hope

"Does this make me more or less desirable?"

Resting his head on his palm, Gaara watched his little green eyed flower hold up the blue silk dress and inwardly groaned. Naruto was right, shopping did suck.

#44- Eclipse

The sun only stayed hidden by the moon for a moment, but that was all the two of them needed to land a kiss on the other's lips. Blue eyes closed in joy, white eyes closed in happiness.

#45- Gravity

"No, no, no! Don't drop that! No, Gaara! That's really expen- STOP!!"

#46- Highway

The road led from a land with beautiful trees and flowers to a land with just bare desert sand. But either way, two individuals knew the road well.

#47- Unknown

Hinata nesstled into Naruto happilly, the place they were situated in totally free of anything even remotely recognizable as Hyuga property.

#48- Lock

Rusty hinges squeeked as the door to Gaara's private quarter's shut, and became locked. The red haired boy knew that if he didn't lock it, one of his siblings would walk in and interrupt him and Sakura in the middle of something important.

#49- Breathe

The old and familiar scent of apples leaked into Naruto's nostrils as Hinata lied atop him, comfortable as anyone could ever be and more.

#50- Choice

She had chosen Gaara over Sasuke long, long ago. And Sakura would never, ever change her mind. Gaara wasn't perfect, but he was hers. And she, his.

Always and forever.


End file.
